


Unstoppable Force

by WilhelmAres



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: "Come home" the Empire's puppet says."I am home" the rebellion says.Camilia is tasked with nothing more than bringing her daughter back to Earth, else both be trapped in the Boiling Isles. Luz wants nothing more than staying home.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Unstoppable Force

Camilia shot up from a nightmare. A horrid little demon broke into her home, and dragged her through the woods. Then she looked around her, and saw it. But it was nothing, in both size and shere _presence_ of the figure behind the demon.

"Ah, you're awake" it said almost diplomatically. "You are Camilia Noceda, correct? Ex-wife of Andrew Noceda and mother of Luz Noceda? It would be a true embarrassment to Kikimora here if she failed such an important task."

"Yes. I mean, I am Camilia. Please don't hurt me." Camilia pleaded, rising to her knees in what she can recognize as a throne room.

A deep chuckle emanated from the figure, a cracked mask hiding all other emotions. "My, Camilia, hurting you would be anything but productive. Tell me, where is your daughter?"

She froze up. A million thoughts raced through her minds. Motives, worst case scenarios, and most importantly, _protection_. "I won't tell you."

"A good mother. Willing to do anything to protect those she cares about. I can see where she gets it from. Wherever you thought she was on Earth, I can assure you. She's not there."

"You're lying. It-- it's uh, like like those books she reads, of course-- this- this is a dre- dream." The mask stood perfectly still, looking without emotion down at her. She could feel the mockery.

"You want to test if it's a dream? Go ahead. And when you find it futile, but unconvinced of anything beyond your inability to manipulate your dreams, we will talk."

And so, she tried everything she could think of. Pinching herself, focusing on awakening, even manipulating reality around her. All she got was a sore spot and a headache. Still, wouldn't be the first dream that's rules she'd be bound by. Real or not, she has no choice but to play. "Alright. What did you bring me here for?"

"Your daughter came to this land around two months ago. Six weeks ago, she destroyed the door between our worlds, after bartering it for her mentor's safety. We have tried everything in our arsenal to stop the anarchy she's wrought against the Empire. Imprisonment, distraction, blackmail, execution, conversion, everything."

"Execution!? You tried to kill my mija!?"

"And that's where you come in. You are our final option. If Luz Noceda is allowed to stay on the Boiling Isles, we will never finish the portal. You, her mother, must bring her away from the land's most wanted criminals. We will provide a map to possible locations of the Owl House, paid-for lodgings, and a food budget. You will bring your daughter here, and we will send you back. You will never be allowed back to Earth without her no longer living here. You will have eyes on you at all times, and you will be considered an enemy of the Empire and my personal foe should you fraternize with the Owl House beyond what is necessary."

Camilia is ushered out of the castle, map in hand. She looks at it, notes the 13 hour trek through an alien world, and turns around. She asks Kikimora for a quicker way to Bonesborough. And so, Camilia Noceda sat in the back of a carriage, on to find her daughter under an alien night sky.


End file.
